La Marioneta más Hermosa
by Hikari-Moonlight
Summary: El pequeño Albafica, en uno se sus paseos por la aldea de Rodorio descubre una interesante funcion de marionetas, Lugonis, al descubrir que su pupilo queria ir, lo acompaña a ver la dichosa obra, pero al llegar tiene un mal presentimiento... Algo inesperado va a ocurrir, lágrimas derramadas y sueños rotos son parte de este fic, si te dió curiosidad no dudes en entrar! ;3 One-shot.


Bueno, es mi primer one-shot y mi primer fic de Saint Seiya! ^.^ Espero que les guste! ;3

¡ADVERTENCIA! Spoilers del Gaiden de Albafica

* * *

La marioneta más hermosa

Era una tarde lluviosa en el Santuario, cuando el pequeño Albafica miraba como sutiles gotas resbalaban por las columnas de la casa de Piscis… El niño de cabellos y ojos celestes, vestía las ropas de entrenamiento que le había dado su maestro Lugonis.

A pesar de ser un día tan gris, el joven se hallaba muy contento, Lugonis, quien también era su padre adoptivo, le había prometido que lo llevaría a ver una obra de marionetas muy famosa en la aldea de Rodorio. Al pequeño le había llamado mucho la atención. Un día, Albafica se esforzó mucho en su entrenamiento, logró clavar en la diana todas y cada una de las rosas, por eso su maestro lo premió…

_(Flashback)_

_-¡Listo maestro! ¡Lo logre!- Exclamaba un joven niño de cabellos celestes._

_Su maestro dirigió su mirada hacia Albafica e inspeccionó cada milímetro del lugar…_

_-¿Estás seguro?- Interroga mientras señala un punto detrás de su pupilo._

_Albafica soltó una exclamación de frustración al descubrir una rosa traicionera que se desvió de su objetivo e impactó en el suelo._

_-Recuerda Albafica, las Rosas Demoníacas significan veneno mortal… Debes tener control total sobre ellas, de lo contrario, personas inocentes morirán también… Es "la muerte de alguien más". ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, no?- Dijo sabiamente Lugonis con la mirada perdida.-Vamos, inténtalo otra vez._

_-S… ¡Sí!- Obedeció el pequeño aspirante a caballero con decisión._

_El pequeño Albafica paso todo lo que restaba del día practicando y logró que todas las rosas dieran en el blanco, su maestro al ver su progreso, preguntó que era lo que le gustaría hacer, a lo que su pupilo respondió…_

_-Bueno… Hay una función de marionetas en Rodorio, dicen que es muy buena y… Bueno, yo… ¡Me gustaría mucho verla!- Dijo tímidamente el niño con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Esto enterneció a su padre adoptivo, quien le prometió llevarlo al día siguiente._

_(Fin Flashback)_

Se decía de esa obra, que el señor que controlaba a dichas marionetas, tenía poderes que ningún otro ser humano poseía y si observabas con atención, parecía como si las marionetas tuvieran vida…

El reloj marcó las seis y en ese mismo instante Albafica corrió escaleras abajo con mucho entusiasmo hacia la entrada del templo de los peces gemelos.

Allí lo esperaba su maestro con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Recorrieron juntos los 11 templos restantes y siguieron caminando hasta salir del Santuario.

Después de media hora de caminata, ambos llegaron a la aldea de Rodorio, justo a tiempo para ver como la tan afamada función de marionetas empezaba.

Se abrieron paso entre la gente y cuando llegaron a un buen lugar se detuvieron a esperar a que el marionetista hiciera su aparición. Después de unos minutos, ya estaban viendo como el señor movía con gran agilidad los hilos de sus marionetas.

El titiritero, por su parte, envuelto en una capa púrpura, con el rostro en sombras y tan solo unos cabellos plateados a la luz, veía fijamente a un solo muchacho de entre toda la multitud, con súbita atención; a sus ojos el niño era perfecto, su blanca y tersa piel, sus ojos y cada una de las finas hebras de su cabello celeste… Sin duda, el era al que había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando terminó la función, Albafica se retiraba al lado de su maestro caminando tranquilamente, pero con la emoción a flor de piel. Lugonis, en cambio, se mantuvo alerta, ese marionetista le daba mala espina…

Súbitamente, comenzaron a aparecer un centenar se personas que iban en la dirección contraria que obligaron al pequeño a separarse de Lugonis, cuando este se dio cuenta de ese detalle, intentó con todas sus fuerzas alcanzar a su hijo adoptivo, más no pudo, parecía como si las personas se multiplicaran por cada paso que el daba hacia su niño, separándolos cada vez más…

Albafica, asustado, veía como era arrastrado por la multitud hacia donde minutos había estado, en contra de su voluntad. Pataleaba y lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, pero nada funcionaba. Y al estar casi fuera de aquella ola de gente, todo fue oscuridad…

Una bolsa cubrió toda su figura y sintió como era levantado y llevado a un lugar desconocido.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la bolsa fue retirada… El titiritero estaba frente a él, la admiración que sentía por él, ahora se había convertido en temor puro. Este le hizo tomar por la fuerza un líquido burbujeante, Albafica intentó moverse, huir, pero se dio cuenta que todo su cuerpo había sido inmovilizado por unos poderosos hilos, en el rostro del marionetista se dibujó una sonrisa sádica, retorcida. El niño abrió aún más sus inocentes ojos con horror, completamente nublados por las lágrimas de desesperación. Lo que pasó después, fue horrible para el indefenso Albafica, su cuerpo y cada una de sus facciones se endurecieron, pareciendo un muñeco de porcelana, en sus extremidades comenzaron a aparecer hilos transparentes y ahora, aunque quisiera, ya no podía llorar…

Finalmente, sus sueños e ilusiones se desvanecieron cuando al mirar hacia arriba, observó los hilos que lo ataban para siempre a su cruel destino de marioneta… Adiós a todo lo que alguna vez deseo…

_-Adiós, papá...- _Fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo la mente del pequeño…

_-Al fin, yo, el gran Minos, encontré la marioneta más hermosa...- _Pensó a su vez el malvado marionetista del infierno.

_-Albafica…- _Un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de la mente de Lugonis, quién inconciente de su alrededor, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, dolorosas lágrimas que desgarraban su alma…Cayó al suelo de rodillas, las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas… Y no logró reprimir un grito desgarrador…- ¡Albafica!

* * *

Y bien? Que les parecio? :) Me meresco tomatazos o aplausos? Sea lo que sea, diganmeloo, dejen reviews! :D


End file.
